Fallen Heroes
by breezybee223
Summary: The girls mourn the loss of their fallen heroes. Warning: Character death (duh) better than it sounds. One-shot.


**Hello! This is my second fanfiction so I would appreciate constructive criticism. This is just a one-shot I thought of when my family went to the 9/11 memorial in New York City. And I didn't really describe how Leo got Calypso, just use your imagination. **

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. All rights belong to Mr. Rick Riordan. :)

Third Person POV:

Annabeth's siblings were definatly not children of Aphrodite. But they _were_ children of Athena, therefore they were smart enough to let Annabeth have peace in her cabin. All Annabeth wanted to do was crawl up in a ball and cry, sob really. At that moment she didn't care about being strong. She just wanted to be with Percy. But she knew she _had_ to stay strong, for the sake of Piper, Hazel and Calypso. So she put her tear stained cheeks up high and walked to the ampitheater, and everyone knew better than to try and comfort her.

* * *

Piper wasn't aware of anything happening around her. She could faintly hear her siblings complain about how it looked like she hadn't conditioned her hair in weeks while they did her make up and dressed her in black, but she didn't care. Jason was gone. All the boys of the prophecy were. But what bothered Piper the most, was that he had died trying to save her. And she would never forgive herself. But she had to throw her self together, for the sake of the other girls.

* * *

Hazel may have only been thirteen, but she had seen more than anyone her age could even imagine. Including her boyfriend die right before her eyes. For her. And here she was. Alone in her cabin crying her eyes out. But then she stopped. She took a shakey breath and stood up. She wore her frizzy hair and red blotchy eyes with pride as she took off to the amphitheater.

* * *

"After all this time!" Calypso screamed at the sky. "I just wanted to be happy..." Her sentence trailed off as she collapsed to the ground in horrible, heart broken sobs. She muttered barely audible words in between sobs. "...Leo...I love you...happy...curse...gods..."

"Calypso child, we're starting in ten minutes." Chiron told Calypso while cautiously standing outside one of the big house guest rooms. After standing there in horse form for over a minute with no reply but more sobs, he left her, not sure if she would come or not. Not sure if _any _of the girls would come or not.

Once Calypso was sure Chiron had left, she stood up, grabbed on to the vanity in the guest room and stared at her reflection. She looked away from it as soon as she saw it. 'Okay Leo,' she thought. 'I'll go. I can't leave the girls there alone.' She stared at the door nob for a few seconds before hesitantly griping the cold surface and turning it.

* * *

Four lonely chairs sat at the front. Everyone else was squishing into the seats behind them. One new Hermes boy suggested very loudly that they go sit in those chairs too instead of cramming in the back. Everyone turned to him and Travis Stoll clamped a hand over the boys mouth. That was the end of that. The said four people for those four chairs all came into the amphitheater all at once, from different directions. The Four considered each other for a moment, then sat, unable to speak. They were all wearing the same clothes as they were when they arrived at camp, except Piper, but they all knew that was her siblings doing. Chiron then cantered into the amphitheater admittedly slightly surprised when he saw the four woman in front of him.

"Welcome campers," he started. As he said these two words Piper gasped softly and turned to her right and looked at Annabeth. She grabbed her hand and and gave her a soft, reassuring nod. Annabeth returned the gesture, then turned to her right and did the same to Hazel, as did Hazel to Calypso.

Once Chiron started talking again, they all let go of each others hands in anxiety. "We are gathered here today, not to mourn, but to celebrate the lives of these heroes." He continued. The ritual kept going like that until he asked Annabeth to speak about Percy. Annabeth stood up very shakily and tried her very hardest to keep her tears in.

"Percy was," she started but that was all she could muster before she started to sob. Hard. Big huge sobs that only come from someone who lost someone their so deeply in love with. By then everyone in the whole arena was crying. Piper walked up and hugged Annabeth tightly, silent tears flowing down her own cheeks as well, she guided Annabeth back to her seat.

After that, Chiron didn't ask any of the other girls to come up and speak, instead he held out the shrouds and beckoned the girls to come forward. Even after Annabeth's scene, he didn't know anyone better to light the shrouds of these fallen heroes. The girls stood up, and lit the shrouds together.

* * *

In Honor of Percy, Jason, Leo and Frank, and all the fallen heroes of the Titan and Giant wars, Camp half-blood created a small pond near the canoe lake lined with a wall that had all the names of the dead carved in it. After the ceremony, The girls decided to walk there together. They didn't talk, they just knew. None of them had cried since the ceremony.

As they approached the wall, they squeezed each others hands for reassurance. They reached the place where the newly engraved names lay. They all looked down at the same time. As soon as she saw it, Annabeth stood up and turned around with her hand over her mouth. The other girls turned around as well. They walked towards Annabeth and enveloped her in a huge group hug. They all started crying again, the reason for their crying was simple. The names Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Leo Valdaz, and Frank Zhang. But what really set them off, was what was under neath. Seaweed brain, Sparky, Repair Boy, and klutz.

Those girls would never be the same again.

**Thanks for reading my one-shot! I hoped you liked it please review!**

**~the8thofthe7**


End file.
